For The First Time
by TheVoice1993
Summary: Nicole and her sister Renae move to L.A over the summer. Everything's changed and they have to start all over, but what happens when they meet the gang? Will friendships be tested? Will romances bloom? Everybody knows that anything goes in the 90210. Also if you don't like OC's paired with people from the show, please don't read, but if you do, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know Annie and Dixon came to West Bev in 10****th**** grade, but for the story let's pretend they came in 9****th****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything from it that you may or may not recognize.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Nicole!" my sister's voice echoes throughout the mansion. I sigh as I open the door to my room.

"What?!" I say with irritation leaking from my voice.

"We need to leave for school. We're gonna be late." She says and I silently roll my eyes before going to my bed to grab my bag. "Nicole!"

"I'm coming! Jeez, would you please shut up!" I say passing my step mom in the hallway.

"Nicole, honey, don't talk to your sister that way." She tells me and I sigh again.

"She's being annoying…do I have to go to school today? I can start tomorrow. It's the first day, so I won't miss anything important." I say putting my hands together and giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, but if your dad found out he would hand it to both of us.

"At least I tried." I say sadly

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry. You'll make new friends." She tells me "maybe even meet a cute boy, huh" she nudges me and I smile a little.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that."

"Don't sell yourself short Nikki. You're a beautiful girl." I smile before I hear her voice and frown.

"Nicole!"

"I'm coming!" I say before turning to Tyra who sends me a smile.

"Go before you're late for school." She pecks my cheek, and I begrudgingly head down the huge flight of stairs to find my sister Renae waiting by the door. She looks at me and shakes her head putting her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"You're seriously wearing that on your first day at West Bev?" she gives me a disgusted look. I slowly look down at my clothes. I thought it was cute. I had on black leggings with a grey and white oversized v-neck t-shirt and grey slouchy boots. My hair was in its naturally curly state, and I had a pair of black hoops in my ears.

"Um…yes" I say slowly, and she shakes her head again. "What?"

"Nothing, you just look like a virgin is all."

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Yes! Look Nikki, we are in L.A. now, not Philly, so we need to dress hot to impress the guys." She tells me which causes me to really look at her outfit. She had on a skin tight apple red dress that was so short if she bent down I knew I would be able to see her underwear…that is if she was wearing any. She had on four inch nude color stilettos which contrasted with her dark skin. Her hair was straightened with a few curls in it and her makeup was a little over the top.

"You look like a prostitute." I tell her as I open the door and head outside. "We're taking my car."

"What, no Nikki! I'm not riding to school in that. Driving a guys car if it's not your boyfriends is_ so _unattractive." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Look, I refuse to ride in that." I say looking at her white Mercedes Benz Coupe before walking over to my blue 1968 Ford Mustang. "Dad said we had to carpool to school, so let's go." I look at her and she huffs before making her way to the passenger's side.

"Fine, but after we get out of this car, you pretend you don't know me."

"Not a problem" I say before the roar of the engine fills the silence.

* * *

"Alright underclassman, I'll see you at 2:45."

"Yeah, whatever" I say as she gets out of the car.

"Hey and try to make some new friends, okay?" she says waiting for my answer.

"Uh huh" she leaves closing the door and I grab my headphones plugging them into my phone before getting out and heading inside. I make my way to the principal's office to get my schedule. "Hi, I'm Nicole Freeman…"

"Oh yes, you're one of our new students. Well welcome to West Bev. Here's your schedule sweetie. Do you need any help finding the classrooms?" she asks as I look over my schedule.

"No thank you. I think I can find them."

"Okay, well if you need anything I'll be here to help." She says and I nod with a smile "I hope you have a good first day."

"It's going pretty good so far. Thanks for the schedule."

"No problem sweetie." I walk out into the busy hallway and check my schedule for the first class.

"Room 122, English with ." I head to my locker so I would know where it was when I got my books before heading to class so I could pick the seat I wanted. I plug my headphones in before heading in what I hoped was the right direction.

"Go long!" I hear somebody say before my music starts playing. A few seconds later, my head makes contact with the floor.

"Ow!" I say a the pain passes through my head.

"Hey are you okay?" I hear a male voice ask.

_Seriously_ I think to myself before opening my eyes. _Did I die and go to heaven?_

"Please tell me you're okay." He says, and I can't help but notice how blue his eyes are and how cute he looks with his bangs in his eyes.

"Can you sit up?" cute mystery guy asks. I realize that I'm still lying on the floor, and I still haven't answered him yet.

"Umm…yeah" I say, and he helps me sit up slowly. I wince a little and shake the blurriness away.

"Are you sure you're okay? You hit your head pretty hard."

_Yeah no thanks to you. _ I want to say before thinking about what Renae said _'try to make some new friends' _

"Yeah, I'm fine. No harm done." I get up before he can help me.

"I'm really sorry. I should have been watching where I was going." He says as I fix my clothes.

"Or maybe you and your friends should stick to playing football _outside_." I smirk, and he smiles a little.

"Touché… I'm Liam." He sticks his hand out for me to shake.

"Nicole"

"Hey Liam, what happened man?" three other guys and a girl come up and Liam turns to them.

"Oh, uh, I accidently tackled an innocent bystander, thanks to your bad throw."

"What? No way dude that was all you. You just can't catch." One of the guys says and I laugh a little.

"You think that's funny?" Liam looks at me, and I shrug. "Guys this is Nicole. Nicole this is Dixon, Navid, Ivy and Teddy."

"Nice to meet all of you." I say and they do the same.

"So are you new? I've never seen you around." Ivy asks and I nod.

"Yeah, my family and I just moved here over the summer."

"Really, where from?" Dixon asks

"Philly" I answer

"Really, I'm from New…"

"Yeah yeah we all know you're from New York Liam." Dixon says interrupting him before coming and putting an arm around me. "See, I'm from Kansas, and last year my sister and I were the new kids, and once we met the right people, it wasn't so bad.

"Oh really" I says moving from under his arm "so where do I meet the right people around here?"

"You're looking at 'em." Navid says smiling. I look at them for a minute before shrugging.

"I guess I can hang with you guys." I tell them as we start walking.

"Yeah and we'll totally understand if you don't wanna hang with Liam since he almost killed you." Teddy jokes

"Again, maybe if somebody learned how to throw" he says and I smile shaking my head.

"Hey, what's your first class dude?" Ivy asks

"Uh English with Mr. Matthews." I tell her

"Oh cool me and Liam are in there too." She says before the warning bell rings. After a few seconds it stops.

"Okay guys see you all at lunch. Nicole will you be joining us?" Dixon asks

"Yeah, sure if you guys want me to."

"Of course, there's always room for one more at our table." Teddy says and I smile. We all head in the direction of our classes as I talk with Ivy and Liam.

_Maybe West Bev wouldn't be so bad after all. _

**What do you think? Should I continue? Please don't hesitate to let me know **_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

After having two classes in which I knew absolutely _no one _and I had to introduce myself to the class by being interrogated by the teacher because _apparently_ they even thought it was cool to make the new kid feel uncomfortable, it was finally lunch period. I made my way to the cafeteria searching the crowded room for any of the guys. My nervousness kicks in when I don't see any of them, and just as I was about to turn around and leave, I hear my name being called.

"Nicole!"

I let out a sigh of relief when I see Teddy and Navid wave me over to where they are closer to the front of the line. I smile as I make my way up to them.

"Hey" I say as Navid lets me get in front of him.

"Hey no cutting in line." Some random girl says

"She wasn't cutting. I was saving her spot." Navid tells her, and she rolls her eyes before he turns back to us.

"Hey, were you about to leave before we saw you?" Teddy asks and I shrug as we make our way through the line grabbing our food.

"Yeah I didn't see you guys, and my nerves were starting to get the best of me." They nod in understanding as we pay and head outside.

"How were your classes?"

"Well English wasn't that bad with Liam and Ivy there, and Mr. Matthews is pretty cool for a teacher. History and Algebra 2, on the other hand, not so good. I stood in front of the class for what felt like an eternity as both teachers grilled the crap out of me."

"Let me guess you have Mr. Kennish for Algebra." Navid says

"And Mrs. Hanson for History." Teddy adds

"Uh, yeah how'd you guys know." I asks as we spot Dixon, Liam and Ivy sitting at a table.

"They are the two meanest teachers in the whole school." They say together and I frown.

"Well that's just my luck that I get them _both_ in the same year." I say as we sit down.

"What's that about your luck?" Ivy asks and I shake my head.

"Two words" Navid says "Hanson and Kennish" everybody looks at me

"Wow…sorry dude" Ivy says and I laugh a little.

"No biggie, I'll live." I tell them

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Navid says and everybody looks at him. "What, I wouldn't" he shrugs before taking a bite out of his burger.

"You know, Dixon's dad is the principal, so if you want to change classes it's possible." Liam says and Dixon nods.

"Nah I'm good. I'm _sure_ I will make it out okay." I say glaring at Navid and he shrugs again.

"What's your next class?" Liam asks and I take out my schedule to check.

"I have AP Biology with Edwards."

"Cool me too" he says taking a drink of his soda.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't sound so surprised." He says

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean…"

"No I get it. I don't look like the type."

"Dude Liam's like a genius. He just doesn't want anybody to know." Ivy says

"Why not?" I ask looking at him for an answer and he shrugs.

"I don't know school is school. It's not that big a deal, so I'm good at certain subjects. I still hate school though. If it wasn't for Naomi I wouldn't even be here right now."

"Who's Naomi?" I ask

"Liam's crush" everybody says in unison

"Oh"

"Yeah, but anyway…"

"Nikki!" I look up to see Renae coming over to me.

"Who's that?" Dixon asks and I sigh.

"My sister" I say through gritted teeth.

"That's your sister?" Navid says starring at her

"Nice" Dixon and Teddy say together as Renae comes up to stand by me.

"Hey, I don't need a ride today. The cheerleading squad is having try outs and I'm going." She tells me looking at everyone "I see you've made some new friends." She sets her sights on Liam "cute friends"

"Uh yeah, guys this is my older sister Renae. Renae this is Ivy, Teddy, Dixon, Navid and Liam." I say pointing everyone out as I introduced them. It was pointless however because the only name she remembered was the last.

"Uh huh…Liam was it." She asks flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah" he answers going back to his food.

"Well…"

"Renae did you want something else. You already said what you needed to say, and if I _remember _correctly you told me this morning to pretend like I don't know you while we are at school." I give her a smirk. She glares at me before speaking again.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm getting a ride from a friend after practice, so don't worry about me."

"Wasn't going to…bye Renae." I say before she huffs and walks off.

"B-bye Renae" Navid says as he, Dixon and Teddy watch her walk off.

"Soo…"

"I know what you guys are thinking, and no I can't get you a date with my sister. She doesn't date guys younger than her anyway unless she thinks they're really hot or whatever." I tell them

"Well Liam, looks like you're _that_ guy." Ivy says

"What are you talking about?" he asks looking at us

"Dude she's into you." Teddy tells him

"Yeah man she didn't even give us a second glance, or a first for that matter." Dixon adds

"What, no, she's not in to me."

"She is" I tell him

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm in to Naomi." He says

"Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun while you're still single." Navid says high-fiving Teddy and Dixon when they agree before turning to Liam who leaves him hanging.

"You guys are pigs." Ivy says and I shake my head. We finish our lunch talking and joking around with them telling me who to watch out for, who I should make sure to avoid, and it ended with Navid trying to get me to join The Blaze.

"Seriously Nikki, you should join. You look like you could be a good journalist." He tells me before the first bell rings.

"Tell you what, I'll think about it." I tell him and he smiles

"Great, well we are having a meeting tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good. See you guys later." I say as we throw our trash away before heading in separate directions. Liam and I start walking to our next class.

"You sure you want to be on The Blaze? Navid can be pretty intense when it comes to that stuff." He tells me and I laugh a little.

"I think I can handle him. Besides, I need to get involved in something, and it's definitely not going to be cheerleading or the prom committee, or anything where people are over the top." I say

"I think you may have less school spirit than I do." He says looking at me.

"Not really, I just hate the dramatics."

"Yeah me too."

We make our way to class sitting in the back. A few minutes later walks in along with a few lagging students. He looks around before his eyes land on me.

"Ah, I see we have a new student." He looks at his attendance sheet "Nicole Freeman correct?"

"Um yes sir that's me."

"Well why don't you come up and introduce yourself." I close my eyes for a second before slowly getting up and heading to the front of the room.

"Hey um, I'm Nicole. I just moved here over the summer from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania." I say before looking to Mr. Edwards hoping he would allow me to sit back down now.

"Why don't you tell us something interesting about yourself." He says and I inwardly sigh.

"Well I uh I like to fix cars, old cars mostly." I say with a shrug

"Well that is interesting. I'm sure we never would have figured that. Thank you for sharing Nicole. You can take a seat." I head back to my seat and sit down.

"Cars, huh" Liam whispers looking at me and I nod.

"I know I don't look the type." I say turning to him.

"Yeah, but maybe that's a good thing." He winks and I smile a little before focusing on what Mr. Edwards was saying.


End file.
